Cyborg
by Aylmarine
Summary: Kris menemukan cyborg sepulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Main: Kristao/Taoris. Secondary: Kaisoo. Exo Member


**Cyborg**

**.**

Cast: Kris. Zitao. Luhan. Kai. Chen. Kyungsoo. Sehun. Suho. Other.

.

Genre: Fantasy. Romance.

.

Awalnya saya cuma iseng ngedit fotonya Tao buat dibikin jadi kaya cyborg gitu. eh, pas mau ngedit kepikiran buat bikin ni ff.

ff ini sedikit terinspirasi dari film Astro Boy.

kalo mau liat ilustrasinya, silakan di liat di covernya ya~

Kalu editannya jelek, maapin aja, soalnya saya masih amatir. kekekekeke~

So, Enjoy ^^

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Tahun 2125. Teknologi telah menjadi bagian dari detak jatung setiap manusia di bumi. Tak ada aspek kehidupan yang tidak ditopang teknologi. Medis, pertanian, perindustrian, segala bidang bergantung pada kinerja robot.

Ada tiga macam robot. Yang pertama adalah robot biasa. Yang kedua, robot industri dengan _expert system _untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan berat di beberapa industri. Dan yang terakhir adalah cyborg. Cyborg diciptakan tiga puluh tahun yang lalu oleh sorang professor ternama. Cyborg diciptakan hampir sama dengan anatomi manusia untuk mempermudah pekerjaan manusia. Sebagai asisten rumah tangga, satpam, penjaga kasir, petugas kebersihan, bahkan mendampingi polisi mengatur lalu lintas.

Dengan berkembangnya robot, munculah harapan bagi para penyandang cacat. Seseorang yang cacat tanpa anggota tubuh yang sempurna dapat menggunakan bagian tubuh robot untuk mengatasi kekurangannya. Seperti halnya dengan Kris dan kaki robot bagian kirinya yang ia dapat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh.

Kris hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang terlahir tanpa kaki dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Tepat saat ia berumur tujuh belas tahun, ia memutuskan untuk tak lagi bergantung pada kehidupan panti dan mejajal dunia yang penuh kekejaman. Berbekal sedikt pengetahuan saat di panti, ia bekerja di sebuah bengkel cyborg kecil di kawasan kumuh di pinggiran Metropolitan. Gaji yang ia dapat dari bekerja di tempat ini tidaklah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari ditambah ia juga harus membayar tagihan apartemennya yang tertuda selama dua bulan, tetapi di tempat ini ia mendapat keluarga baru yang mungkin takkan ia dapatkan di tempat lain.

Di bengkel kecil bernama 'Cyborn' itu, ia juga belajar menjadi seorang teknisi robot yang andal dari seorang pak tua bernama Lao, pendiri bengkel ini. Ia juga bertemu dengan Kim Jongin, orang-orang menyebutnya Kai, pria asal Metropolis yang entah bagaimana bisa terdampar disini dan juga pandai menari. Luhan, Sebuah cyborg yang diciptakan dari tangan Lao sendiri. Chen, seorang proggammer bersuara cempreng yang selalu bemimpi jika suatu saat dapat menjadi penyanyi di metropolis, jantung metropolitan. Lay, seorang teknisi seperti Kris. Dan terakhir, Zuo, seorang anak lelaki berusia delapan tahun, anak angkat Lao sejak ia ditemukan olehnya dua tahun lalu di sebuah gang sempit dekat bengkel.

Sepi pengunjung adalah hal yang biasa bagi bengkel kecil ini. Kebanyakan yang datang adalah orang-orang yang ingin memperbaiki robot biasa yang sudah tua. Mereka, para pekerja bengkel pun tak heran, karena hanya mereka yang berduit banyak atau orang kaya dari metropolis yang mampu membeli sebuah cyborg. Orang-orang di kota ini kebanyakan tak mampu membeli cyborg. Mereka biasanya hanya memungut robot-robot rusak yang di buang di tempat pembuangan robot dan membawanya ke Cyborn untuk diperbaiki. Meskipun demikian, hal ini tidak menyusutkan semangat para pekerja di Cyborn untuk menjadikan Cyborn sebagai bengkel yang besar suatu saat nanti. Yah, suatu saat nanti, entah kapan.

.

oooooo

.

Malam itu langit kota Metropolitan sedang tidak bersahabat. Hujan deras dengan petir menggelegar dan angin kencang menyempurnakan suasana malam yang mencekam. Kris yang baru saja pulang dari Cyborn tampak menggigil kedinginan karena tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia menyesal tidak melihat terlebih dahulu ramalan cuaca pagi tadi. Tapi nasib sudah ia telan, tak ada gunanya ia menyesal karena tidak membawa payung, toh tetap membuat ia basah kuyup.

Dengan tubuh basah, ia berlari melewati gang sempit menuju apartemen miliknya, tetapi sesuatu membuat ia tiba-tiba tersungkur lalu terjerembab jatuh. Tak peduli rasa sakitnya, ia mencoba berdiri kembali di tengah derasnya hujan karena yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah cepat sampai di apartemennya yang hangat. Tetapi saat ia melihat apa yang membuatnya tersungkur, ia terperangah. Sesosok tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya disana.

Bingung, Kris hanya mondar-mandir ditengah gang sempit masih dengan rintik hujan diatas kepalanya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia mendekati tubuh yang ia pikir lelaki itu perlahan-lahan. Tak ada denyut nadi saat ia pegang pergelangan tangannya. Seketika ia membalikkan posisi lelaki itu menjadi terlentang, lalu dipegangnya dadanya. Tidak ada detak jantung. Ia ketakutan setengah mati. Pikirannya melalang jauh, apakah lelaki ini korban pembunuhan? Jika benar begitu, ia takut polisi akan menangkapnya jika ia membawa lelaki ini, tetapi nalurinya tak bisa menolak untuk tidak membantu seseorang yang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Saat akan mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu, Kris merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disekitar punggung lelaki itu. Seketika ia membuka kemeja yang membungkus tubuh lelaki itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati lubang besar di sekitar punggung bagian atas. Tetapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui bukan darah, daging, maupun tulang yang ia lihat, melainkan kabel, IC, dan steel. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari beberapa bagian bajunya tercetak noda hitam bekas oli. Semua tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam dan derasnya hujan.

Kini bukan lagi raut khawatir yang tercetak pada air muka Kris, melainkan wajah lega. Tubuh yang kini tengah dibawa olehnya bukanlah manusia, melainkan cyborg. Entah siapa yang membuang cyborg sebagus ini di tempat seperti ini. Memang, daerah ini adalah daerah yang biasanya digunakan masyarakat Metropolis untuk membuang barang-barang rongsok mereka, tetapi bukan berarti mereka harus membuangnya di tengah jalan seperti ini. Kris benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sifat orang-orang kaya Metropolis. Seenaknya membeli, lalu membuangnya. Bukankah mereka memiliki bengkel cyborg terkenal di Metropolis?

.

oooooo

.

Siang itu seisi Cyborn gempar karena Kris membawa sebuah cyborg yang ia temukan kemarin ke Cyborn. Semuanya kecuali Kris memandang takjub pada cyborg yang tergeletak tak berdaya dihadapn mereka.

"Kris, dimana kau temukan ini?" tnya Luo penasaran.

"Di gang saat aku akan pulang kemarin. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa dihidupkan lagi."

"Aku belum pernah melihat cyborg sesempurna ini sebelumnya. Bahkan, cyborg paling sempurna milik presiden Metropolitan tak lebih daari sempurna dibandingkan ini." Ucap Luo lagi dengan tatapan kagumnya.

"Benar. Kulitnya bahkan seperti kulit manusia sungguhan. Ia benar-benar sempurna seperti manusia." Tambah Kai membenarkan ucapan Luo.

"Jadi, Luo, apakah kau bisa memperbaikinya. Jika kita bisa memperbaikinya, kita bisa merekrutnya menjadi anggota Cyborn. Dia akan menjadi teman Luhan." Ujar Chen.

"Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Chen, Kris, Kai, kalian bisa membantuku. Dan Zou, perhatikan apa yang kami lakukan."

"Baik." Ucap semua kecuali luhan bersamaan.

Saat itu juga, Kris, Chen, dan Kai segera mempersiapkan operasi besar mereka. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka memperbaiki sebuah cyborg. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka segera bekerja memperbaiki cyborg dengan instruksi Lao. Chen yang duduk di depan komputer tak pernah luput memantau perkembangan operasi cyborg tersebut. Selama operasi, terlihat berkali-kali Lao dan yang lainnya berdecak kagum melihat sistem dalam tubuh cyborg dihadapan mereka.

"Lao, sepertinya kerusakan yang dialaminya juga ikut merusak sistem internal memorinya." Ucap Kris.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa memprogram ulang jika memorinya rusak. Kita tidak memiliki database untuk cyborg." Balas Chen khawatir.

"Kita bisa menggunakan eksternal memori. Tapi kita tidak memiliknya disini. Satu-satunya tempat yang terdekat adalah Metropolis." Terlihat ekspresi terkejut mewarnai raut wajah seisi cyborn kecuali Luhan –karena ia berwajah datar khas cyborg- saat mendengar perkataan Lao.

"Jadi kita akan ke Metropolis?" Sahut Zuo senang bukan kepalang.

.

.

~TBC~


End file.
